An interesting conversation (A skate fanfic)
by Readergirl24
Summary: Sawyer has an interesting conversation with Walt about Sawyer's love life. After hearing what Walt has to say, Sawyer confronts Kate.
1. Chapter 1

An interesting conversation (a skate fanfic)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of lost**

**A Sawyer and Kate FanFiction hope you like it set in season 1. Sawyer has a very interesting conversation with Walt about Sawyer's 'friendly' (if not romantic) relationship with Kate. Contains spoilers of season 1.**

Walt watched as Kate walked back to her own tent, still laughing at Sawyers attempt to catch a boar. She'd just been helping Sawyer set up his tent again, as the boar had knocked over his previous one. Sawyer was still setting it up, pulling an old canvas over the bamboo sticks as a temporary roof. Walt decided to ask Sawyer the question he'd wondered about since they first landed on this island. Sawyer looked up as Walt approached, and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Walt, but he admitted to himself that he was getting tired of people making fun of him for his boar attack. It wasn't HIS fault the boar decided to attack him in the middle of the night! However, Walt didn't care about the boar attack.

"What do you want, shorty?" Sawyer asked as he fitted the canvas onto the bamboo sticks.

"Are you two married?" Walt asked. Sawyer slowly turned around, and stared at Walt.

"I ain't married to anyone. Who you referring to anyway, short round?" Walt clenched his fists at Sawyer's nicknames for him, but decided not to anger him.

"Kate! So if you're not married, you're in a relationship or something, right?" Sawyer gaped at him. Walt started to back away- he knew what Sawyer was like if you said the wrong thing.

"Wait, come back. Are you serious? You though I was married to KATE? And for the record, no I'm not in a relationship with her either." Walt was a bit shocked. He'd always thought Sawyer and Kate were at least boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So you're…just friends?" Sawyer smiled for a second. He hadn't really thought about that, but now it came to it, he could call Kate his friend.

"Yeah, she's just my friend. Why the hell did you think we were in a relationship?" Walt was a tiny bit scared- he'd heard Sawyer had shot a polar bear, and had beat up Boone. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of Sawyer.

"Well, it's just, you know, the way you look at each other, and the way you act around each other". Sawyer was confused. What did he mean? They never looked at each other in a certain way…well, Sawyer did watch Kate when she was talking to Jack or anyone else- he was just protecting her though, making sure she didn't get hurt by anyone! And the way they acted around each other? What the heck was shorty on about?

"Mind explaining what the hell you're talking about?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"Look, I don't want to, like, annoy you or anything. But isn't it obvious? You're like, always staring at her when she's not looking, and she stares at you when you aren't looking. And you always act like a married couple! I hear you fighting sometimes, but then next time I see you you're laughing and talking like nothing happened!" Walt had decided he'd said enough, and was about to go into his tent when Sawyer called out to him.

"Hey, where you going?" Walt stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"What?" Walt asked. Sawyer hesitated to talk. He was kind of embarrassed about talking about his love life with a…how old was Walt anyway? About…10? And anyway, how did Walt know so much about love and all that stuff? Well, he might as well find out something he wanted to know, if Walt really did know what he was talking about.

"Ok. You said Kate looks at me in a different way? So, ah, does she look at Jack the same way, Romeo?" Walt was so surprised at this question, he couldn't help but laugh. While he chuckled away, Sawyer stood there, glaring at Walt.

"What the heck is so funny, Romeo?" Walt tried to stop laughing and explained to Sawyer.

"You! Everyone thinks you're this hard, unemotional man. But now I can see that you're just the same as everyone else- you still love and you obviously, ya know, have a crush on Kate." Sawyer was about to deny it, when he realised that the 10 year old kid that stood in front of him knew more about his feelings than he did. Anyway, Sawyer could think about that later. Right now, he had to find out if Kate liked Jack more than him.

"Well? Answer the damn question, lover boy!" Walt was a bit scared, but, even though Sawyer was sometimes mean to him, he wanted to help him.

"Ok, ok. It's, um, it's kind of hard to explain. Think about it this way: If you're in high school, you probably have a crush on someone. Imagine you have a friend of the opposite gender, and a crush of the opposite gender. When your friend asks you to hang out, you're happy, but it's not special or anything. If you're crush asks you to hang out, you'd be over the moon, right? Ok. Kate's the school girl, you're the crush and Jack's the friend."

"You saying Kate has a crush on me? And how is it you know all this stuff?"

"My dad doesn't let me go anywhere. I have nothing to do. All you guys are grown up, you can go hunting and on walks and stuff. I'm bored outta my mind! I spend my time watching everyone else. I also know that Charlie obviously has a crush on Claire. I know Kate has a crush on you! You can see it in her eyes. Can't you? Haven't you noticed that whenever you go anywhere, she gets this worried look on her face? When you come back, she's relieved. She doesn't tell you though. The reason she hangs around with Jack is because she doesn't want you to know she likes you. I heard about you two kissing as well. That blonde girl needed her inhalers, and you said you'd give them to her if Kate kissed you? Look, I go to a junior school. I know all about crushes, and a little bit about love. If someone were to draw a picture of love, they could use you and Kate as an example. Trust me." Then Walt just walked into his tent like nothing had ever happened. Sawyer stared after him. Was it really true? Only one way to find out. With a smirk on his face, he headed over to Kate's tent.

**Is it true? Does Kate really have a crush on Sawyer? Are they destined to be together? Writing chapter two soon, look out for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

An interesting conversation (a skate fanfic)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of lost.**

**Chapter 2 of the fanfic If you ship Jate, you're not going to like it. I know the stuff about Jack isn't true, but I thought it made it more skatey. **

Sawyer reached Kate's tent, and went inside. He couldn't be bothered to knock- he almost felt as if they'd known each other forever; they didn't have to keep any secrets. Of course, they'd only met on the island, but personally, he felt he could confide in her and tell her things he couldn't tell anyone else. Kate was inside, sewing up a patch in one of her jeans. She looked up as Sawyer came in, but this time Sawyer looked straight into her eyes. Now he knew what Walt was talking about. There was a sort of shine in her eye, a look of love and joy. He grinned at her as he sat down.

"What do you want Sawyer?" She tried to sound annoyed, but Sawyer could hear the happiness in her voice.

"I just had a very…interesting conversation with shorty. Told me some very interesting things." Kate glared at him- well, Sawyer thought it was more of an interested look, rather than a glare.

"I'm assuming 'shorty' is Walt. And remind me why you're telling me this?" Sawyer smirked, and thought about what Walt had told him. 'She looks at you when you're not looking.' Was it true? He decided to ask her himself.

"Because he told me something very interesting about you." Kate froze. Did Walt know that she was a fugitive? She'd tried to keep that from reaching the ears of Sawyer. Only because she knew he'd tease her about it, not because she had a crush on him. She, Kate, like Sawyer? No way. Well, maybe.

Sawyer realised why Kate had stopped her sewing, and had looked up at Sawyer with an expression of worry and anger. She thought he was talking about her being a fugitive. Nah, he'd known 'bout that for ages. Her secret was safe with him; he didn't want to tell anybody. Only because he wanted to make a good impression on people and the way to do that was to make everyone know they could trust him with secrets. Not because he knew she'd hate him if he told everyone she was a fugitive. He didn't care if she hated him, liked him, or whatever. _Then why are you jealous of Jack?_ A voice in the back of his head asked. He thought about this. There was no way he loved freckles. No way. Well, maybe.

"So, um, what did Walt tell you about me?" She tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but couldn't help but sound anxious. Sawyer grinned again. He decided to make it sound as if he'd been told she was a fugitive. Ok, maybe that was a little mean. But he was bored, and wanted to see her reaction.

"He told me something that completely changed the way I think about you. He told me something I'd never of thought about you. Something I didn't expect a 10 year old kid to know. Have any idea what I'm talking about?" Kate was so scared, that she didn't even think about the fact that Sawyer was just annoying her. She got up and ran out of the tent. Sawyer stared after her. Well, he thought to himself, didn't see that coming. He decided he'd better go after her.

Kate was sitting on a tree stump in the jungle, trying not to cry. She hated everyone knowing about it, and was sure that was what Sawyer was talking about. She was so upset that she didn't even notice when Sawyer came and sat down beside her. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She didn't want to know what he thought of her. She didn't even want to know how Walt had found out.

Sawyer had finally found Kate in the woods, sitting on a tree stump. He'd hoped to get a reaction out of her, but he didn't expect her to go running off into the jungle. Girls, he thought, are drama queens. She hadn't looked at him, and he wanted to make sure she was alright. Ok, maybe he'd been a little mean.

"Hey", he said. She finally turned to look at him. He looked into her eyes, and this time he saw anxiety, worry, despair and sadness. He put his arm round her, and pulled her closer to him. "It's ok", he whispered in her ear "I already knew". She stared at him, confused and angry. What the heck was he talking about? Suddenly she realised what he'd been up to. Walt had never told him anything! He was just messing her around! She suddenly stood up and slapped him. Sawyer stood up and grabbed hold of her; not violently, but gently. He said to her, "I've known, Freckles, I've known for ages, known that you're a fugitive. It's ok. I'm not telling anyone. Don't ya trust me?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, I trust you. But do you know how hard it is? We land on this island, and I try to make a new start. But somehow, nearly everyone on this bloody island knows I'm a fugitive! And I feel like everyone looks down on me for leading such a low life. I feel as if people avoid me." Sawyer realised that this was one of the only times Kate had told Sawyer how she felt.

"Hey, it's ok. That ain't true. What 'bout old Jacko? What about sunshine? What about tattoo? What about éclair? What about me? Do any of those people look down on you? Seem scared of you? I don't think so." Kate smiled. It was funny, really. If she told Jack about her problems, he'd just tell her not to worry. Unless it was a physical worry, him being a doctor, would ask her to explain. But if she tried telling him about her feelings, he'd just tell her that she was 'lucky to be alive'. But the man who was holding her, telling her it was ok, he was different. Sawyer didn't just tell her not to worry; he actually explained why she didn't need to worry. He solved the problem for her. Sawyer didn't like to show it, but he had a really sweet side to him. A side of love, kindness and selflessness.

"Thanks, Sawyer." He smiled, not a smile of victory or a smile saying 'I beat you', but a smile of true love and happiness. "So, you didn't have a conversation with Walt at all, did you?" Sawyer remembered why he'd even come to Kate in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I did. And he really did tell me something interesting. About you." Kate wondered what Walt could possibly know about her. She'd never even talked to him!

"Well? What did he say?" Sawyer chuckled at her curiosity.

"He told me, freckles, that he knew you had a crush on me. He told me that whenever I went somewhere, you looked worried, and when I came back you looked relieved. He said that you watched me when I wasn't looking. That's what he told me." Kate could only stare at him in disbelief. How the heck did Walt know all that? Not that it was true anyway. Well, she did worry when Sawyer went somewhere, only because she…she was his friend, and didn't want anything to happen to him. And she did watch him, but that was because…because…she, ah…why did she watch him? She liked the way he talked to himself occasionally, and she liked the way he did everything with that attitude of his. When he was chopping wood, he chopped it as if it was his worst enemy. When he read, he wasn't on the island, he was in the book. He didn't lift his eyes off the book except when someone came to talk to him. She liked the way he got angry at tiny little things, like the boar that stole his tarp. She liked the way his hair flicked onto his face when he talked. But she definitely didn't love him. No way. Well, maybe. Kate glanced at Sawyer, and saw that he was watching her closely. "Well? Do ya have a crush on me, freckles?" Did she tell him? What would he say if he knew how she felt about him? She decided to find out how Sawyer felt about her.

"What about you? Since Walt seems to know an awful lot about love, did he say how you looked at me? Because I'm not telling you how I feel until you tell me how you feel." Sawyer smirked. Kate wasn't like the other women he'd been with. And there were a lot of other women. Kate didn't simply fall into Sawyer's arms, didn't just sit and smile at him when he talked to her. No, she put up a fight against him if he flirted with her, she talked back if he talked to her. She was different. But he didn't love her. No way. Well, maybe.

**Are they going to get together? Will they admit how they feel about each other? Will write chapter 3 soon, be sure to read it! And thanks for reading, please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

An interesting conversation (a skate fanfic)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of lost.**

**Final chapter of the skate fanfic! Please leave a review at the end after reading; I'd like to know what I can improve. Hope you like it! By the way, in this fanfiction Jack doesn't love Kate, just wants to protect her. He likes her, but only as a friend.**

Sawyer and Kate sat in silence on the tree stump, Kate waiting for Sawyer's reply. This was the first time he'd thought about his relationship with Kate. Like he'd said earlier, he felt he could tell her anything. When they first crashed on the island, he had no one. Everyone hated him. Well, he didn't blame them; he'd beat up Boone for trying to help his sister, and fooled everyone into thinking he had that blonde girl's inhalers- what was her name again? Shirley or something like that. But since they'd first met, Sawyer really did think he had a connection with Kate. He felt like they were friends, in an odd way. It was almost natural to flirt with her. Why had he enjoyed annoying her so much? Of course, he loved to wind doc and tattoo up, because they're reactions were damn hilarious. He remembered when, yesterday, Tattoo and freckles had asked him for éclair's diary. He had teased Charlie that he'd read it, and he'd had actually punched Sawyer to get the diary back. But when he pretended to read it, he was only doing it to make Kate laugh. He could see her smiling, and that smile was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. So why did he annoy her? It wasn't for her reactions. It was because usually, she laughed when he teased her about something. That was one of the things that made her different from all the other women he'd known. When he'd teased one of his past girlfriends about something, they usually slapped him. But Kate, she had a real sense of humour. That was what he liked about her. When he'd found out about Kate being a fugitive, that didn't change his feelings for her, not in the slightest. Even if she'd killed someone, he simply couldn't believe that she'd meant to, meant to for no reason. Kate was no serial killer. She'd either done it by accident, or she had a perfectly good reason. But he didn't ask her. He, at least, knew what it was like for everyone to think you're something you're not. He didn't care if people hated him. But he did care if Kate was hated on. For some odd reason, he felt he had to protect her, like they had a bond between them. But there was no way he loved her! But, she was so different, so beautiful; inside and out, that he found he couldn't stop thinking about her. He realised that Walt was right…he really did love Kate Austen. But, he thought sadly, that he would never have Kate when he was in competition with Jack. Doc was a first class spinal surgeon. And what was he? He was a con man. Jack was the hero, he was the villain. Jack saved everyone lives, he endangered them. For the first time since he got onto this island, Sawyer realised how badly he'd treated everyone. He nearly killed Shirley (that was her name, right?) by not telling Doc and Sayid he didn't have the darn inhalers. He'd beat up Boone just because he was going through his stuff. Why would Kate like him more than Jack? Jack was always there for Kate, while he, James, was lying on his deck chair, reading. Why had he been that way? Hell, he'd even told Jack he'd watch him die if Sayid had hit Doc's artery instead of his. And freckles had heard that as well, damn it. Sawyer suddenly realised Kate was talking to him. Then he remembered what Kate had asked him. What did he say?

"Hello? Anybody there?" Kate waved her hand in front of Sawyers face. He had a vacant expression, and appeared to be in deep thought, and only came back to earth when Kate poured a bottle of water over him.

"Freckles, what the hell was that for? You could've just prodded me or something, but no, ya had to pour water over me!" Kate was so amused by Sawyers face that it was hard to take him seriously.

"You kind of left this planet. I asked you a question and you just stopped talkin' to me! If only we could all leave this damned place." Sawyer suddenly realised he wasn't prepared to leave this place. He didn't want to leave Kate. He had to tell her how he felt about her. Right now, because a rescue plane could come at any point, and he wanted her to know before they parted. Of course, it was unlikely a plane would come by, but just in case. Sawyer gulped; he was rubbish at telling people how he felt. Even though it was Kate, he was nervous to tell her. She'd probably walk away and never speak to him ever again.

"Ah, freckles. If I tell you something, you promise not to walk away?" Kate nodded. Why would she ever walk away from Sawyer? She remembered when he'd shot that Polar bear, as they were running away, she'd noticed he was missing. She wanted to go back, make sure he was ok, even though she'd just met him. Why was that? Did she really feel something for Sawyer? She remembered when Sawyer had told her about Jack being trapped in a cave-in. She just ran away from Sawyer, not even saying thanks for telling her. Now she thought about it, she'd been horrible to Sawyer. Every time he tried talking to her, helping her, she'd just shrugged him off. And to be honest, she really did like Sawyer more than Jack. Jack was great and everything, but he was so unrelaxed. Sawyer only cared about getting off the island, and didn't worry about anything. Jack was so uptight, so stressed out. She needed a man who could take care of her, tell her it would be alright when things got bad. Sawyer was that man.

"'Course I won't. What is it?" Sawyer hesitated. Well, he thought, it's now or never!

"Kate, I don't want to leave this island. I don't want a rescue plane to come. Because the time I've spent on this island, it's been the best time of my entire life. When we played 'I never', I told you I've never been in love before. Well now, that's changed. Kate, I…ah hell. I…I love you. But its ok, I know that I can never ever win against Jack. I mean, he's a darn first class spinal surgeon, and what am I? I'm a low lever con man. But a fairly good one, if I may add. I'm telling you, freckles, because when a rescue plane does come by, I'll never see you again. And I want you to know how I feel before that happens." Kate was stunned, stunned with happiness. Never, not in a million years, had she expected Sawyer to say that. He really was a different man to the one she thought he was. She thought he was a hard-core, non-loving, un-emotional man. But he really did have a loving, gentle and caring side. He just didn't want to show it. Well, she knew her feelings now. At first, she'd been afraid to admit them, because she thought Sawyer would never like her, and she was worried Jack would disapprove of her liking Sawyer. She saw now that this was stupid- she didn't need Jack's approval for anything she did. She really did love Sawyer. She wondered what his first name was.

"Sawyer. That's not your real name, is it? I want to know your first name, your real name, before I say anything else." Sawyer hadn't expected this reply, but it was better than her walking away.

"James. James Ford. You can call me James if you want, I don't mind. Sawyer's just an alias name." Kate smiled and nodded. James. She looked at the man next to her, and thought to herself 'he does look like a James.'

"I think I'll stick with Sawyer. Old habits, you know?" Sawyer grinned at her and she continued.

"What you just said…only half of it was true. Remember when you compared yourself to Jack, that day when Jack got stuck in a cave in? Well, I couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe you were actually comparing yourself to Jack. At the time, I barely knew you. All I knew was that you were quite brave, but I thought you were heartless. Well, not literally, otherwise you'd be dead. What I'm saying is, when you compared yourself to Jack that day, I though Jack was a lot better than you. I hadn't properly talked to you, not gotten to know you. But, now, I can see I was wrong. Jack…Jack's just a friend. You remember, you said we had a connection? I felt it too. When we kissed, for the inhalers, I felt as if I'd known you forever. But with Jack, I feel nothing. I mean, sure, if he died or was injured, I'd be worried, and if he died I'd be so sad, don't get me wrong. But I don't feel it. The connection. But I can feel it with you.

"You said you can never 'win' against Jack. Sawyer, it's not a competition. No one 'wins'. I can choose whoever I want. I could choose to go and snog Hurley if I wanted to!" Sawyer actually thought she was going to kiss Hurley, so he grabbed her and she laughed at his face. "I was joking! Don't worry, I don't love Hurley." It just so happened that Hurley was walking through the jungle at that very moment. He heard the words 'I don't love Hurley'. He took a few steps closer to see who said it, and saw Kate, talking to Sawyer. He'd grabbed her, and they were both smiling, and Kate was laughing. He knew it! He actually knew that Sawyer and Kate would get together. He smiled to himself, and left the happy 'couple' to their own business. Meanwhile, Kate was still talking. "Sawyer, you do know what happens if we get together?" Sawyer smiled at her.

"Of course I do. Everyone finds out, though I don't know how. It seems every time someone kisses, or someone gets injured, everyone knows. How? But anyway, yes, I know. Old Jacko probably will get Sayid to torture me again until I agree not to kiss you. But damn, right now, that's the hardest thing not to do. Kiss you." With that, he pulled her forward and kissed her. Kate didn't hesitate in kissing back. A stream of thoughts went through her head. What would Jack do if he saw them too kissing? What would everyone say? But right now, all that matters was that she loved James Ford. She realised she hadn't told him that yet. She took a step back, and put her arms round Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I never answered your question. You asked me if I had a crush on you. Having a crush on someone is a different thing to loving someone. So no, I don't have a crush on you. I love you." Sawyer was the happiest he'd been in his entire life, ever since his parents were killed, this was the happiest he'd felt. Ever since they'd died, he'd had a gap in his body. A hole, which he couldn't fill. Now, he felt whole again. He took her by the hand and motioned towards the beach.

"Hey freckles, I bet Jacks first words to you are 'Kate? Are you alright? It's just you're holding hands with Sawyer.' Bet that's what he's gonna say. If I win, you come boar hunting with me. If you win, I can't call you freckles for a week." Kate smiled.

"You act as if I don't want to come boar hunting with you. I want to! But, Sawyer, as much as I hate to remind you…you can't hunt boar! You tried to, but failed." Sawyer nodded his head.

"Then you have to teach me how." Kate smirked. She could see the beach ahead of them. And there was Jack, running towards them. Sawyer was hidden in the shadows, Jack hadn't seen him.

"Kate! Where've you…."Jack stopped. He had just noticed Kate was holding hands with….SAWYER? Jack sighed. Typical. Of all the people Kate could've gone with, it had to be Sawyer. Maybe he'd drugged her.

"Kate? Um, you feeling alright? I don't want to alarm you, but you're holding hands with Sawyer." Sawyer grinned that bad boy grin at Kate. He'd predicted it almost exactly right. Kate was annoyed and amused at the same time. Annoyed at Sawyer for winning the bet, annoyed at Jack for thinking she'd been drugged- just because she was holding hands with Sawyer!

"Yes Jack, I'm fine. And yes, I'm holding hands with Sawyer. I love him. That all alright with you? Or do you want me to go and snog Charlie instead?" Jack thought about this. Charlie would be a lot better than Sawyer, at least Charlie didn't go shirtless half the time. Seriously, he reckoned Sawyer spent more time not wearing a shirt, than wearing a shirt. He wasn't even wearing one now!

"I think Charlie would be better…at least he knows how to put a damn shirt on." Sawyer wasn't slow to figure out what this meant. He started to walk towards Jack, but Kate pulled him back.

"Jack, I was joking. I'm sorry if you don't like Sawyer, but I do." With that she and Sawyer carried on towards the beach. Jack could only stand and stare at the most unlikely couple on this island.

Later that night, as Sawyer was talking to Kate, he remembered how this had started. He told her to stay there; he'd be back in a minute. Sawyer jogged towards Walt and Michael's tent.

"Hey, anybody in there?" Walt unzipped the tent door and stared up at Sawyer. Sawyer smiled at him, and ruffled his hair.

"Short round, you were right. Thanks to you, I'm the happiest I've been in my entire life." Walt thought that maybe Sawyer wasn't so bad after all.

"I helped you. Can you do one thing for me?" Walt asked Sawyer. Sawyer smirked.

"Anything."

"Stop calling me short round." Sawyer chuckled.

"Sure thing, shrimp." With that Sawyer turned and headed back to his tent.

Hurley watched as Kate left Sawyer's tent. Before she left, Sawyer grabbed her and kissed her. They smiled at each other, then Kate left for her own tent. Hurley had predicted it. He'd also predicted that Charlie and Claire would get together, and right now, they were looking after baby Aaron, together. They were also occasionally kissing each other, so he guessed they were a couple now. Hurley wondered what strange couple what occur next. He laughed at the thought of Sayid with Shannon. Their personalities were so different, it was interesting what they'd be like together; Sayid being able to get answers out of anyone, but not doing it because Shannon would beg him not to. At that exact moment, Sayid and Shannon came out of the jungle and kissed in the moonlight. Hurley stood, shocked. Next minute, he was outside Jacks cave.

"Um, Jack, you there? It's just, do you happen to know if this island can give you the power to see future relationships?


End file.
